


The Walking Obsolete

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://the-applecart.livejournal.com/11174.html?thread=467110#t467110">the_applecart</a> prompt "zombies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking Obsolete

A head shot would kill them. That was all. Gaius Baltar--suddenly a scientist again--had decided with a pet Six that the latent resurrection capabilities of the Earth Cylons had short-circuited and they wandered the planet, slowly rotting for thousands of years. They were deadly.

Stunningly desperate, the Fleet had insisted on settling _here_ and _now_. Starbuck and Apollo were determined to oblige. They found an old ruin and scrambled to the top. The things--zombies, Kara called them with unusual good humor--couldn't climb. The death around them had brought her back to life. She kissed him fiercely.


End file.
